


Go, Be Great

by Twila_Major



Series: Inspiring texts for a rainy day [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Inspiring texts for a rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twila_Major/pseuds/Twila_Major
Summary: I sometimes have bits of writing in my head and this is one that's been plaguing me for a while. Hopefully, it will do more good for you than it ever could for me.





	Go, Be Great

“Go, Be Great”

There is nothing I can do that can or should change the way you live your life. It is neither my place nor my choice to change how you think, what you say, or what you do. Now it may affect me or people I know in ways I may not enjoy, but it is your life, not mine. Nobody is perfect and so I will not ask you to be, but nobody is truly bad either. We are just by default born sinners, although we are not beyond hope. While not all will choose to follow that hope, the ones that do, who rise above their mistakes, find light and become greater than we ever knew them. So now all I can and will do is wish you well, and hope that you chose the correct life path now while you still have a chance. It is only too late when you give up. So even when you walk out of my life and we may never cross paths again, I just want you to remember my words, and see the truth scrawled out before you on age-old texts inside the bible that will only in a greater mans words tell you the same thing, and do greatness in your own time. Or as Takashi Shirogane would say, “Go, be great”.     

Me

10/22/18

  



End file.
